A Day in the Life
by CarlileLovesAnime
Summary: Let's spend 24 hours with each KHR character, get to know their pasts and their daily schedules down to the minute. This is going to be fun... This week: a wrench.
1. Basil

**This is Carlile, back with something pointless. Yay! **

**I decided to make some crappy little headcanon-based stuff on the characters of KHR. The first one is Basil. Consider this his early birthday present. (: **

**Anyhow, this is interactive. Yes! You readers can absolutely feel free to request a character or something for him/her to do. I've already done Hibari, Mukuro, Gokudera and Tsuna's chapters (plus I have one request from a friend for Shoichi.) Just review or PM. I will keep with this project! **

**I don't own KHR, just my crazy ideas about the characters. And the OCs I include. Don't worry - I won't go too in-depth for them. **

**Damn this is an awkward author's note... ^^'**

0o.o0o.o0

A Day in the Life of…

**Basil!**

**The Day**

**5:00 am**  
>Wakes up.<p>

**5:01 – 5:05**  
>Yaaaaaaaaawwwwnns~ Waits for brain to kick in. (Low blood pressure.)<p>

**5:06 – 5:45**  
>Workout: stretches, crunches, pushups and 30 minutes of running on the treadmill while watching the news.<p>

**5:46 – 5:55**  
>Scalding hot shower. Is a good, picky Italian about clothes afterwards.<p>

**5:56 – 6:15**  
>Epic morning feast.<p>

**6:16 – 6:25 **  
>Finishes getting ready. (Most of this time is spent on hair.)<p>

**6:26 – 6:30**  
>Gathers school things. Walks next door to Lady Rosemary's and waits for her to come out.<p>

**6:31 – 6:45**  
>With Lady Rosemary, meets up with Lord Gokudera in the parking lot (if he's there) and then walks together to Lord Sawada's house.<p>

**6:46 – 7:05**  
>Walks in a large group from Lord Sawada's to school.<p>

**7:06 – 7:29**  
>Three choices: classroom cleaning (Mondays), Kendo Club meetings (Tuesdays) or chilling with friends.<p>

**7:30**  
>Should be in homeroom by now (Class B.)<p>

**7:31 – 7:35**  
>Attendance and morning announcements.<p>

**7:36 – 8:35**  
>Lit class. Enjoys it.<p>

**8:36 – 9:35**  
>History class. Takes diligent notes.<p>

**9:36 – 11:30**  
>Electives – art and theatre. <em>Awesome<em>.

**11:31 am – 12:59 pm**  
>Open campus lunch! Usually eats up on the school roof with big group of friends. Occasionally goes out to a restaurant, visits Lord Sawada's house or quickly runs back to apartment if something was forgotten. Lunch is <em>huuuuge<em>.

**1:00 – 1:30**  
>Kendo class, which is arguably better than regular PE.<p>

**1:31 – 2:30**  
>Suffers through math, his least favorite subject.<p>

**2:31 – 3:30**  
>Science class is last.<p>

**3:31 – 4:15 on Mondays & Tuesdays**  
>Classroom cleaning (Mondays) &amp; Shakespeare Club meeting in the library (Tuesdays.)<p>

**3:31 – 6:00 on Wednesdays, Thursdays & Fridays, 4:16 – 6:00 on Mondays & Tuesdays  
><strong>Various non-school-related activities. Changes daily, but usually involves some amount of time doing CEDEF and/or Vongola work. Tries to get around to homework. Always takes time to sharpen sword skills.

**6:01 – 6:45**  
>Goes to Lord Sawada's house to eat him out of house and home, on most days. If not, goes to an all-you-can-eat restaurant or just eats at his apartment.<p>

**6:46 – 8:30**  
>If there is a test coming up, goes to cram class. If not, continues non-school-related activities.<p>

**8:31 – 8:59**  
>Comes home if not already there. Finishes homework and calls Lady Rosemary to chat if there is time.<p>

**9:00 pm **  
>Early to bed and early to rise makes a man happy, healthy and wise. (:<p>

_Repeat_.

**The Life**

Basil will never know who his real parents are, what his real birthday is, or what a normal life would be. But that's okay.

Iemitsu Sawada just found a newborn baby boy on the front doorstep of the CEDEF base one July morning. Having no idea to whom the baby belonged or from where it came, Iemitsu took the baby inside, where it was automatically accepted by everyone else in the CEDEF organization.

The baby was adopted by Iemitsu and a female CEDEF member nicknamed Oregano, who was only 13 years old at the time the baby was found. He was never given a real name, instead the CEDEF-based alias, Basilicum, Basil for short. He grew up around the rest of the CEDEF members and was trained to be an efficient and loyal hitman since the day he could walk. Now he is one of the most talented swordsmen in the mafia, and a wildly successful assassin – though one could never tell from Basil's sweet, polite disposition.

Growing up, Basil was fascinated by his adoptive father's Japanese roots, thus finding himself adopting many aspects of Asian culture and becoming a scholar in Japanese history. He also loves literature and old Japanese folktales.

And, well, the rest is history. (:

These days, Basil finds himself quite busy as he has become the leader of the CEDEF Organization. He is also Tsuna Sawada's Outside Advisor (and adoptive brother.) He is dating Tsuna's secretary, another CEDEF member named Rosemary. The two of them live in apartments that are right next door to each other. Hayato Gokudera lives in the same building as they do. Basil is loving his life in Japan, making many friends. He is fluent in multiple languages, including Italian, Spanish, French, Russian, Arabic, English, Chinese and Japanese. Although he is perfectly able to speak normally, he likes using old-fashioned terms and speech patterns for fun. He says that if he were not in the mafia, he would want to be a linguist.


	2. Hibari

**Hello! **

**After a week of stalking the school's head prefect and taking diligent notes (at my own risk), I have finally determined the formula of an average weekday for our dearest skylark: **

**6:00 am  
><strong>Wakes up.

**6:01 am – 9:59 pm  
><strong>Survives.

**10:00 pm  
><strong>Goes back to bed.

**... **

**I'm just kidding. =P **

**I do not own KHR or anything related~ BTW I think this fic is going to be a weekly thing. Once again, please send in any requests. I will get to all of you eventually! And a BIG thanks to anyone who reviewed/alerted/faved/even just plain read this story. You make me happy. **

0o.o0o.o0

A Day in the Life of…

**Kyoya Hibari!**

**The Day**

**6:00 am**  
>Wakes up, Hibird acting as the alarm clock. Spends most of the day with Hibird flying closely in tow or perched on his head or shoulder.<p>

**6:01 – 6:30**  
>Uses the school's facilities to get ready for the day.<p>

**6:31 – 6:35**  
>Makes one quick round around the school before opening.<p>

**6:36 – 8:00**  
>Monitors the herbivorous students as they enter the school. Watches for trouble and any stragglers. Bites tardy students to death.<p>

**8:01  
><strong>Considers going to class…

**8:02  
><strong>…Nah.

**8:03 – 9:00  
><strong>Naps on the school roof, or in the Disciplinary Committee office if it's raining.

**9:01 – 9:30**  
>Patrols the campus, inside and out. <strong>(AN: In the hall! *shot for making a dorky Spongebob reference*) **

**9:31 – 11:30 **  
>Reports to Disciplinary Committee office. Does the homework that the teachers drop off every day. Maintains an A without even stepping foot inside a classroom! (If a problem is marked wrong, he goes back later to correct the <em>teacher<em>.)

**11:31 – 11:45 **  
>Open campus lunch starts – busy time. Goes on patrol to make sure there is no troublemaking.<p>

**11:46 am – 12:40 pm**  
>Hangs out with the herbivores (secretly known as friends) on the roof. Eats a little something. Stays on campus every day for lunch even though leaving is allowed.<p>

**12:41 – 1:15 **  
>Makes sure everyone gets back to class on time. Once again, bites tardy students to death.<p>

**1:16 – 2:00**  
>Feeling sleepy after having lunch, takes a nap on the roof, or in the Disciplinary Committee office if it's raining.<p>

**2:01 – 3:29**  
>All in no particular order: works out, does prefect stuff, puts completed homework in respective teachers' workboxes.<p>

**3:30 – 4:15**  
>Holds a meeting with the rest of the Disciplinary Committee in the office. Discusses the day's events and such.<p>

**4:16 – 4:20**  
>Makes sure all the students leave.<p>

**4:21 – 6:00**  
>Wanders the streets of Namimori. Preys on hooligans and breaks up unnecessary crowds.<p>

**6:01 – 6:15**  
><em>Maybe<em> (probably) stops by that Sawada herbivore's house for food. But doesn't stay long, since it's so full of people and therefore uncomfortable.

**6:16 – 6:25**  
>Brings some food for the family of cats living in the alley close to Sawada's house, usually the meat he saved from the dinner at Sawada's, since he's a VEGETARIAN and won't eat it anyway. (Unless it's got hamburger in it – that's the only exception, because it's too damn good.)<p>

**6:26 – 8:00**  
>Takes the long route back to the school. Feels free to dawdle. Perhaps stops by the old house to check up on things, the river to skip some stones or the cemetery to visit mom and dad's graves.<p>

**8:01 – 8:30**  
>Showers and bathes using the school's facilities.<p>

**8:31 – 9:45 **  
>If it's a clear night, goes up to the roof to stargaze. If not, wanders the halls – visits the library or something.<p>

**9:46 – 10:30**  
>Makes sure no one's left and lock up. Then heads back to the office. (He's stuck inside the school for the night now.)<p>

**10:31 pm – around 12:00 am**  
>Meditates. Falls asleep after awhile.<p>

_Repeat. _

**The Life**

Kyoya was born two months prematurely with a mild case of cerebral palsy and an addiction to crack. He had one sister, three years his senior, a deaf-mute. (He overcame his cerebral palsy in his early childhood through sheer willpower. **A/N: Because he's just. That. _Awesome_.**) His parents were unmarried and both addicted to narcotics. The father abandoned the family shortly after Kyoya was born, leaving the mother to care for the kids single-handedly. She would sometimes leave home for days at a time to go on drug binges. She also often had to resort to prostitution for money; she would lock her children inside a small closet whenever she met with a "friend" so that they wouldn't have to see. The mother tended to become verbally abusive to her children when she was high (which was most of the time.) The family of three lived in a tiny apartment with no water or electricity.

The children were always hungry. They never went to school. Instead, the two of them would wander the streets of downtown Okinawa, where they were born and raised, begging for food and measly change. Kyoya felt protective towards his older sister since she could never speak for herself. Despite the way he and his sister were treated, Kyoya could never bring himself to say he hated his mother.

Whenever he and his sister passed by the school three blocks from their home, Kyoya would always stop and stare into the windows at the children learning inside and feel an incredible longing to join them.

At age six, Kyoya and his sister were taken away from their mother by Child Protective Services. For the next four years, Kyoya bounced back and forth between foster homes and a community home for children. He was treated roughly in all of these places, but one boy who lived at the community home took Kyoya under his wing and taught him how to fend for himself. (This boy is the reason why Kyoya is so skilled with tonfas.) Also, Kyoya thought the boy's catchphrase, "I'll bite you to death," was absolutely hilarious, and thus started using it. A few weeks before he was officially adopted out, Kyoya learned that the boy had committed suicide. Kyoya vowed then that he would never, ever even consider doing something so foolish as biting himself to death. But once again, he could not resent the boy for his decision, instead feeling grateful for knowing him and getting to learn everything he knew. Kyoya was very assertive in that, wherever he went, he wanted his older sister with him.

During this period of his life, Kyoya became the rebellious loner type who would gladly fight and win against anyone who provoked him. He ran away from the foster homes and the community home countless times. At this time, Kyoya also developed crippling claustrophobia and came to hate crowds, mostly due to bad experiences in the heavily-populated community home. He received little education.

Because it was the only way he could communicate with his sister, Kyoya learned all the gestures of Japanese sign language. (In fact, it comes more naturally to him than spoken Japanese does, even today. That probably explains why he resorts to violence first instead using his words – he's used to reacting physically when he wants to communicate.)

Kyoya and his sister were separated, never to see each other again, when Kyoya was 11. That was when he was adopted outright by a loving couple: the Hibaris.

Mr. Hibari was the chief of police in a small town called Namimori; Mrs. Hibari worked in a forensics lab. They were perfectly capable of having their own children, but wanted to adopt instead. Kyoya was the only child they adopted. They took him home with them to Namimori where the three of them lived in a fairly large, quaint house near the edge of town. Life in Namimori was shockingly different for Kyoya: he was with parental figures that actually cared for him, the house had actual food and working plumbing and electricity, and Kyoya could finally go to school and get a real education – which he had dreamed of doing ever since he was little. Gradually, he warmed up to his adoptive parents.

One night, Mr. and Mrs. Hibari were murdered by a criminal they put away who wanted revenge. They were buried side-by-side in the Namimori cemetery. Kyoya took up the surname Hibari in their honor. He fought for the right to be treated as a legal adult even as a minor, since he knew deep down that the Hibaris were the only parents he would ever accept and would never settle for anyone else. Ownership of the house in which he lived with the Hibari couple was transferred to his name. However, instead of keeping the home to himself, he rented it out to another family.

Today, he lives essentially homeless, sleeping every night inside the school he attends. He gets money for food and clothes from the rent he is paid each month. His goal in life is to complete his education and become a cop like his adoptive father. He is very devoted to his position as the head prefect in Namimori High. Kyoya Hibari is known by his friends and peers as a drifting free spirit who cannot be tamed. He still maintains his fear of crowds and small spaces, and he has a weakness for cute, small animals, such his pet bird, Hibird. He is a relatively humorless person who generally keeps to himself and has boundless confidence. He loves nature and the outdoors. Also, he is very loyal to his Japanese heritage. He practices Buddhism. Kyoya is the current Cloud Guardian in the Vongola mafia family.

0o.o0o.o0

**Next week: Mr. Nappo! **


	3. Mukuro

**Heyheyhey, it be Carlile. So first I spent the morning helping my dad wash his car. And then I went to my computer (after a really long and rewarding shower) and I was going to upload this sooner but when I opened my computer up the screen was on YouTube and I was like, "Eheheh, 5927 is so preeeeeeeetttty," and got distracted. I also was on Zerochan for a while... Anyway, I finally realized I still hadn't posted Mukuro's schedule, so I was like, "Holy carp!" and yeah. At least it's still on Sunday, though, right? ...Right? **

**So before we begin, a few announcements/reminders: **

**I forgot to mention right off the bat (and then forgot to mention again last chapter) that this story is set 1yl, which isn't much, but still enough to make things different. **

**And I (think I) said before that this story was to include OCs? Yeah, namely Luana Diluca, Teresa Alberti (both from Whirlwing, but I changed the characters up drastically, so not really the same at all) and Rosemary (from Of the Nameless.) I'm sorry if that annoys any of you, and I'll try not to make them too obnoxiously involved in the stories. And please don't go off to read either of those other fics now. Those are bad and won't help at all. **

**Without further ado, here's this week's installment of A Day in the Life, featuring the much-loved, pineapple-haired kufufu-er (: I don't own KHR or anything affiliated. **

**Oya and, Fran + apple = FRAPPLE. :D *points to newest KHR chapter***

0o.o0o.o0

A Day in the Life of… 

**Mukuro Rokudo! **

**The Day**

**6:15 am**  
>Wakes up. Curses the world for making him wake up.<p>

**6:16 – 6:25**  
>Heads to the kitchen. If there is food, breakfast. If not, that sucks. Either way, Luana brewed tea, and he definitely wants to get in on that. (He likes it dark with just a little bit of lemon. Black tea is his favorite.) <strong>(AN: Kokuyo Gang is a bunch of tea-drinkers.) **Sits at the table with some others to chat, eat and drink.

**6:26 – 6:34**  
>Kicks out whoever is in the <em>one <em>bathroom (usually Chikusa) to get dressed, etc.

**6:35**  
>If everyone's ready by now, starts heading over to Tsunayoshi's house. If not, waits impatiently while the rest of the gang runs around the house like chickens with their heads cut off. It's almost always the latter.<p>

**6:35 – 6:50**  
>Ifwhile waiting, makes the bed, or does something else to kill time.

**6:51 – 7:10**  
>Walks to school, and possibly catches up with the others who left from Tsunayoshi's place.<p>

**7:11 – 7:13**  
>Tries to find a creative way to enter campus without Kyoya seeing him.<p>

**7:14 – 7:29**  
>Whatever.<p>

**7:30**  
>Better be in homeroom by now (Class C.)<p>

**7:31 – 11:30**  
>All kind of a blur. There is learning involved, but he's bored and not really paying any attention. Who needs this sort of information in the <em>real <em>world, anyway? These fools won't need it to survive. He doesn't, either. Uses illusions to make it appear as though he's listening.

**11:31 am – 12:59 pm**  
>Open campus lunch. If there is food in the house, he probably has a lunch packed, so he heads up to the roof with the others to eat it. If not, makes a quick run to the vending machines for something stupid and then goes to the roof.<p>

**1:00 – 1:30**  
>Creates the illusion of himself participating in PE while he's really skipping, and hides out somewhere in the school so he can laugh at the other foolish mortals sweating on the track outside.<p>

**1:31**  
>Realizes that again he has failed to assume the life of a normal teenager.<p>

**1:32**  
>Thinks of an escape plan.<p>

**1:33 – 1:37**  
>Epic escape plan is carried out.<p>

**1:38**  
>FREEDOM! Once again, the establishment has failed.<p>

**1:39 – 2:00**  
>Heads back to the house. Until 3:30 this afternoon, he is remotely controlling, using his mind, the illusion of himself which is still in school.<p>

**2:01 – 2:30**  
>Sits on the couch and plots evil. (Or, if <em>Invader ZIM <em>is on…)

**2:31 – 2:35**  
>Hungry, needs nourishment. If there is no food, fabricates some. Evil does not thrive on an empty stomach!<p>

**2:36 – 3:00**  
>Finds something to satisfy his urge to kill – a plant, a small rodent, anything. This search may lead him out into town. If he can, tries to resist killing a person.<p>

**3:01**  
>Remembers that he accidentally left all his stuff back at the school. Sighs and texts Chrome, Luana, M.M, Ken or Chikusa to bring it to the house for him.<p>

**3:02 – 3:50**  
>Paces about the house, wondering why he feels so restless.<p>

**3:51 – 4:30**  
>Everyone's home. Locks himself in the bedroom to escape the noise so he can do some angsty philosophizing.<p>

**4:31**  
>Emerges, somehow feeling refreshed.<p>

**4:32 – 5:40**  
>Interacts with the people. Never lets them know his true thoughts.<p>

**5:41 – 6:35**  
>Lazily heads over to Tsunayoshi's house. Eats his first and only good meal of the day there. (For once, swallows his pride and does some mooching.)<p>

**6:36 – 7:45**  
>Hangs out at Tsunayoshi's for a while or goes back to the house. Either way, has some good quality time with his precious Chrome.<p>

**7:46 – 9:45**  
>Whatever he's doing, insists that he bathes last.<p>

**9:46 – 10:15**  
>Takes his time in the bath. Submerges himself fully in the water and does some more thinking. When he gets out, carefully watches the water as it drains.<p>

**10:16 – 11:30**  
>Sits around the house, sipping some ashwagandha tea, while waiting for the others to, one by one, go to bed.<p>

**11:31 pm – 12:00 am**  
>Watches Ken sleep.<p>

**12:01 – 12:30**  
>Watches Chikusa sleep.<p>

**12:31 – 1:15**  
>Watches Luana sleep.<p>

**1:16 – 1:50**  
>Watches M.M sleep.<p>

**1:51 – 3:00**  
>Watches Chrome sleep.<p>

**3:01**  
>Crawls into bed.<p>

**3:02 – 4:00 am**  
>Stares at the ceiling blankly, pretending that he accomplished all of his goals today, and eventually falls asleep.<p>

_Repeat._

**The Life**

Technically speaking, Mukuro Rokudo was born hundreds of years ago in Japan, during its feudal period. He lived a good life – married and had a few children, and he was the village's most powerful and trustworthy exorcist, sometimes even being called to banish spirits in other areas close by. One day, he had a run-in with an extremely powerful demon called Aka. The fight against Aka was Mukuro's first and only defeat, and as punishment, his village was destroyed, everyone killed. Mukuro was cursed by Aka upon death to be reborn over and over again for eternity. Aka gave him demonic powers that turned Mukuro's right eye red. Mukuro felt so ashamed. He was forced to separate from his family that he loved and wander the different paths of Hades throughout his lives.

So began his endless journey.

Mukuro kept _all_ his memories in each life, and with that information in his head he figured out a way to use his curse and demon abilities to gain insurmountable power.

Being apart from his loved ones and jerked around from place to place for several centuries made Mukuro into an introvert. Relationships became meaningless to him, and his outlook on life became quite bleak as he knows that no matter what he does, he will be forced to abandon everything again someday. He tries to remove himself from others; it is very difficult to befriend him. He tends to be merciless and rude to strangers and even worse to enemies, having no qualms about killing anyone who is making things inconvenient for him. In this way, he attempts to keep from having feelings, but his emotional human nature ends up coming through in every lifetime and breaks his heart. Having to leave so many people he has loved has cracked Mukuro's mentality.

Mukuro has a habit of thinking things through too much. His favorite hobby is thinking. He tries to unlock forgotten memories of his six past lives and use them to become more powerful. Because of his experiences in Hell, he can use the power from his red right eye to summon beasts, possess other bodies/objects, cast illusions (he is currently known as the world's #1 illusionist), enhance his physical strength and more.

Over the years, he has developed a fear of being recorded in any way, whether through drawings, photographs, videos or writing. If he must be recorded, he uses illusions to change his voice and appearance or possesses another person outright. If he is unable to cast illusions or possess someone, he hides. Since he is technically a demon, he does not appear in mirrors, whether he is in his own body or not; instead, if he gets too close, he'll be sucked back into Hell through the mirror. Thus he tends to stay far away from mirrors and other highly reflective devices. He cannot be sucked through a mirror that is broken, however, so he made sure to crack all the mirrors he comes across in his daily life. Mukuro wants all traces of his life to be gone by the time he is reincarnated, so as not to contain his soul. He forgets what he looked like in his first (human) life. In fact, he only vaguely knows of his appearance in this life, too.

He hates and vows to destroy the realm of humans for many reasons. One is because he views humans as stupid, despicable creatures and the human world as far too limiting of him. Another is due to his selfishness in that, if he couldn't live peacefully in the human world on his first try/in his first life, then no one can. His tragic early stages of this life in the human realm do not help his opinion of it, either. He will accept anyone who wants to help him in his quest for world-destruction. Mukuro disapproves of anything that holds him back or controls him.

Mukuro was born into the Estraneo Family in this life, a shady mafia family that is structured and run similarly to an evil cult. Women in the Estraneo Family who have children are forced to give the babies, upon birth, to the Estraneo Testing Facility, where the children are secretly tortured and tested on until they reach adulthood. He took the abuse silently while trying all the while to plot out an escape in his mind. At age 10, he massacred all the Estraneo scientists. He also freed some of the other children in the testing facility, and killed the ones who were in too much pain from the experimentation to go on with quality lives.

He set out after escaping with two other Estraneo test subjects, Chikusa Kakimoto and Ken Joshima, to wander Italy in search of justice. Mukuro separated from his two friends for a few years and found himself adopted by a young member of a mafia family in northern Italy. He possessed that man, named Lancia, and committed several murders using Lancia's identity. Lancia was arrested by the Vindice Prison and sentenced to death for Mukuro's crimes. While in prison, Mukuro met back up with Chikusa and Ken, who were imprisoned for other crimes against the mafia. He also met a girl in the Vindice named Marielle Marseilles, M.M for short, who used her parents' influence to start a bloody civil war within a large French mafia family, as well as a pair of twins that had been tortured by the prison guards and an old man who was obsessed with birds.

Mukuro (in Lancia's body), along with Ken and Chikusa, carried out a fatal prison break the day before Mukuro's execution was set to occur. M.M, the twins and the old man followed. They made their way to Japan, where Mukuro had a plan in motion to destroy the human world.

In Japan, while he quickly built an empirical gang in the town of Kokuyo, he met a female, Schizophrenic, Italian exchange student from another middle school in town. Her name was Luana Diluca. Following his advice, she murdered her parents one night in a bloody rampage. He helped her cover up the crime, and afterwards appointed her his second-in-command of the gang, sensing that he would probably return to prison soon and would need someone to keep things running while he was gone.

(An epic battle with Tsuna Sawada ensued, yada-yada. He was sent back to Vindice and put in solitary confinement, yada-yada. He met Nagi/Chrome Dokuro, yada-yada. Other stuff happened, yada-yada.)

Mukuro Rokudo is 17 now. He has been released from prison (though the Vindice is watching his every move very closely) and is living in Namimori, Japan in a small, two-bedroom, one-bathroom house with Ken, Chikusa, M.M, Luana and Chrome. He and Luana still run the Kokuyo Gang, which has become quite large and reputable over the past two years, and is closely aligned with the Vongola mafia family. Also, Mukuro reluctantly shares a position in the Vongola family with Chrome as Tsuna's Mist Guardian. Mukuro and Chrome have started up a romantic relationship as well, which so far has been going strong for almost five months. Mukuro's housemates follow him loyally, obeying his every command and doing almost everything they do for his sake. In return, he treats them affectionately, trains them in the ways of illusion-casting, and protects them from any supernatural threats that may come. Mukuro works rather closely with a boy named Fran as well.

Whether or not Mukuro wants to continue pursuit of his goal of the destruction of the Human Realm is still up in the air. For now, he is just trying to act as normal as possible. He thinks of his life right now as only a game and a temporary measure inside a big picture. He tries not to feel so guilty about making his friends think he cares about them more than he actually does, although he still does care deeply for them. He resents that, because of his deal with the Vongola*, he won't be able to spend an eternity with Chrome like he has promised her.

0o.o0o.o0

***A/N: "Deal" explanation: Vongola Guardians are divinely chosen at birth to take the Guardianship positions and wield the power of the Rings. However, it comes at a price: Vongola Guardians essentially live forever. After their "deaths", their souls are placed inside their respective rings to rest and empower the ring even more for the remainder of eternity. However, this condition interferes with Mukuro's curse – not only does he have no choice but to live with his reincarnation curse since he can't get rid of it, but there is no way that he could have an afterlife inside the ring along with the other Guardians – he'd have to be in two different places at once, forever. So, instead, his curse will continue on, but Chrome will have to exist inside the Mist Ring in his place once she dies. Ergo, they will not be able to see each other ever again once one of them dies. **

**Pffff, forgive my headcanon BS. The next chapter will have none other than my favorite Guardian/bishie/character in general, a silver-haired, green-eyed, chain-smoking, piano-playing, Tsuna-obsessed young man named HAYATO GOKUDERA! I'm excited about it, haha. I'm such a dork. I'll warn you in advance: for some reason, I love making his life miserable. **

**Sorry if this chapter seemed... not as polished as the others. Minimal editing was done XP **


	4. Gokudera

**orzorzorz~ **

**I spent much of today thinking about this chapter: of how good it felt to write all this down when I did, and how much I was going to DREAD EDITING IT. See, this monstrosity is what happens when I think too much into something - my thoughts go everywhere. So, I apologize for posting this so late this Sunday, barely meeting the deadline by procrastinating far too much. **

**Thank you to everyone who read/alerted/faved/reviewed. Hugs and kisses! **

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! However I do take responsibility for my twisted, messed-up perception of it. Unfortunately. **

0o.o0o.o0

A Day in the Life of…

**Hayato Gokudera! **

**The Day**

**3:00 am**  
>Wakes up; sees that it's three o'clock in the freaking morning.<p>

**3:01 – 3:15**  
>Tries futilely to fall back asleep.<p>

**3:16 – 3:23**  
>Sighs, yawns, grumbles, gets up, has a cigarette. Wonders whether the Tenth is asleep right now or having the same insomnia problem.<p>

**3:24 – 4:00**  
>Fights hunger and exhaustion with distraction: plays that piano in the corner of the room.<p>

**4:01 – 4:25**  
>Tries again to get some more sleep. Gives up.<p>

**4:26 – 4:45**  
>Showers, gets dressed, tries on half his jewelry collection, etc.<p>

**4:46 – 4:48**  
>Takes a pain pill for his raging headache. Also, applies nicotine patches. One day closer to quitting, for the sake of the Tenth's lungs.<p>

**4:49 – 6:25**  
>Reads. A physics encyclopedia, autobiographies of whiny people, <em>Harry Potter<em> for the thirty-thousandth time… it's all good. **(A/N: Gokudera's a big-time HP fan. To the extreme.) **Or does some weapon maintenance.

**6:25 – 6:45**  
>Grabs school stuff and walks to the Tenth's house with Basil and Rosemary, all the while shaking and feeling lightheaded from hunger and low blood sugar.<p>

**6:46 – 7:05**  
>Walks with the Tenth and others to school. Wishes stomach wasn't empty. The Tenth, in his infinite generosity, notices him shaking and gives him a little something to eat. Thanks the Tenth a million times.<p>

**7:06 – 7:29**  
>Hangs out with the Tenth and others at school. If there is classroom cleaning, blows it off. Begins to feel that the little something the Tenth offered up to eat isn't sitting right.<p>

**7:30**  
>Supposed to be in homeroom (Class A.)<p>

**7:30 – 7:41**  
>Runs to the bathroom, throws up.<p>

**7:42**  
>Actually arrives at homeroom – saunters in casually. Tries to act like nothing's wrong. Ignores teacher's dirty looks.<p>

**7:43 – 9:35**  
>Naps, doodles, watches the Tenth and makes general mischief. Pays attention in class? No way. <em>Boooooring. <em>

**Around 8:00**  
>Feels jittery, craves a cigarette. Hopes no one notices.<p>

**9:36 – 9:44**  
>Makes a mad dash out of the classroom to that spot outside where there are no security cameras or prefects. Has a smoke.<p>

**9:45 – 9:46**  
>Angst.<p>

**9:47 – 11:30**  
>Chills out in the library. Being an assistant librarian is so awesome.<p>

**11:31 am – 12:59 pm**  
>The campus is open for lunch, but usually just hangs out on the roof with the Tenth and others. Tries not to think about hunger. Friends offer him some of their lunches, which he takes to be polite, but silently regrets shortly thereafter. Usually ends up excusing himself at some point or another to go to the bathroom alone and vomit the food back up. Sometimes everyone will go to the Tenth's house or somewhere else to eat, and he tags along if the Tenth is going. Considers skipping the rest of the day to go home, but then remembers that the Tenth will still be at school.<p>

**1:00 – 1:30**  
>Two choices: either suffer through PE with the Tenth or fake an injury. <em>Hmm…<em>

**1:31 – 2:30**  
>Goes to the super-special advanced chemistry class at the other side of the school. Gets graded on scientific genius and has fun making things explode. Develops new dynamite formulas as well.<p>

**2:31 – 3:30  
><strong>Sleeps through history class.

**3:31 – 3:33**  
>Meets up at the back of campus with the girl who confessed earlier today. Politely rejects her. <strong>(AN: Tsuna is the only woman for you! LOLJK.) **Grumbles lowly in Italian about the fact that the stupid girls at school won't leave him alone.

**3:34 – 3:55**  
>Walks back to the Tenth's house with the Tenth and some others, smoking a cigarette in the meanwhile. Blows off cleaning duty.<p>

**3:56 – 6:00**  
>Study group with the Tenth and the Baseball Idiot, and possibly Miura as well. Or, more like trying to teach the others not to be idiots. And when everyone's done: VIDEOGAMES.<p>

**6:01 – 6:45**  
>Dinner at the Tenth's house! Everyone else comes, too.<p>

**6:46 – 7:00**  
>Is a gracious houseguest, and shows it by helping the Tenth's mother do the dishes.<p>

**7:01 – 7:15**  
>Heads home alone. Begins a conversation with the Tenth via text messaging that will span a few hours.<p>

**7:16 – 7:19**  
>Arrives back at apartment. Throws up almost all of dinner.<p>

**7:20 – 7:25**  
>Smokes. Then angrily applies more nicotine patches.<p>

**7:26 – 8:00**  
>While watching TV, actually does some homework in a careless-yet-still-overachieving way. (Since none of it got finished earlier due to the Baseball Idiot's stupidity .)<p>

**8:01 – 8:10**  
>Feels weirdly dirty. Takes another, quick shower. Puts on more comfortable clothes. Brushes teeth again too, twice to get the taste of bile and cigarettes out.<p>

**8:11**  
>Pretends to be tired. Kisses the photo of the Tenth on the end table <strong>(AN: Because you know he must have one, and he kisses it every night before going to bed)**, picks out a book or two, and curls up on the couch to read.

**8:12 pm – 12:00 am**  
>Feels tired but still can't sleep. Finishes reading the book(s), listens to the police sirens off in the distance, works on Vongola stuff, and watches something mind-numbing on TV, among maybe other things, all in no particular order, until sleep finally comes. Crashes on the couch.<p>

_Repeat._

**The Life**

**(A/N: If you've read much into the Future Arc, you probably know about most of this already. I felt like writing it anyway, though.) **Hayato's paternal grandfather was the boss of the Fontanegra family; Hayato's father was next in line to be boss. When the grandfather died unexpectedly young, the father was forced to inherit the family at only 17 years old, when he really wasn't ready to be in that position. The grandfather had mishandled the family and accumulated very much debt, as well as made several enemies in the world of the mafia. But the father turned it all around for the Fontanegra family: by throwing numerous parties and establishing alliances with other families, he rebuilt the Fontanegra reputation, and through clever financial maneuvering, he worked the family out of debt and had it turning an enormous profit by the time he was 21. In a move for more money and power, he was put into an arranged marriage with the daughter of the boss of another family: Ida.

He married Idawhen they were both 24 years old, and their daughter was born three years later. But when his daughter was barely even two, he met a woman named Lavina who was playing the piano at a bar. He fell for her instantly and they began an affair. After almost three years, they found out that Lavina was pregnant. She was only 18; the father was 32.

Since Ida was fond of Lavina, and the reputation of the family would be completely ruined if the news of her husband's recklessness got out, she decided to hide Lavina and fake a pregnancy, and then adopt the child as her own once it was born. The father tried to make up for the problems by offering to leave Ida and marry Lavina, but Lavina refused because she didn't want to take him away from his beautiful daughter and his wife with whom Lavina was close; Lavina was also a very sickly young woman, who had spent her whole life in and out of the hospital, and had a host of diseases and disabilities including severe epilepsy, so her life expectancy wasn't much more than her age at the time.

Hayato was born to Lavina in early September. Right away, there were problems: he had a massive whole in the wall of his left atrium when he was born, which had to be corrected with surgery right away. He still to this day has an X-shaped scar over his heart from that ordeal. **(A/N: Haha... X-shaped. A sign, perhaps?) **

For the first eight years of his life, he was made to believe that Ida was his real mother. His father was rarely home, so it was usually just Hayato and his half-sister and "mother" in the giant renovated castle where they lived, along with a bunch of servants. He was often neglected by his father even when he _was_ home. Unknowingly to Hayato, Lavina died three years after his birth, and even though he didn't think of her as his mother, he still was very fond of her and quite shaken by her disappearance from his life. After Lavina's death, Ida didn't feel as much of an obligation to Lavina and Hayato, so she began to mistreat Hayato, often abusing him verbally and physically and neglecting him. She had also taken to drinking when she found out about her husband's affair, and had since become an alcoholic. Hayato spent most of his time alone in his room, the garden or the library. He learned to walk and talk and function independently at a very early age, and from the start showed that he was a very bright boy – brilliant, arguably. He loved to read and therefore collected books from every place he could find them. His favorite genres to read were fantasy and science fiction, and from that he developed a love for cryptozoology. (Nowadays it's just a hobby, but if he weren't mafia he'd definitely pursue it as a career.) He also was interested in architecture and engineering. His father hired several private tutors for Hayato to nurture his natural intelligence. But for some reason, Hayato never liked any of his teachers. He would much rather learn on his own instead of being slowed down by people who didn't understand his odd yet utterly profound mind.

Above all, Hayato loved to work with the musical inclination he had inherited from his mother. He had mastered the piano, Lavina's favorite instrument, by the time he was only three. He could perform complex songs from memory and compose beautiful pieces by ear. His father, recognizing Hayato's extraordinary gift, forced him into playing for all the Fontanegra-sponsored get-togethers he hosted. Hayato became famous as the "Mozart of the Modern Age", first talked about widely in the mafia and eventually gaining a sort of worldwide fame. His parents were careful to keep his exact identity from being known by the general public. Hayato hated being his father's "performing monkey" and having all this publicity, but he played anyway because he loved the piano and figured, as long as he got to play, in the end, it was okay. Hayato could also play the cello and guitar, though the piano always remained his absolute favorite.

Upon learning one day (accidentally) the truth of his identity and origin, he ran away from home at only age eight. He quickly developed a pure hatred for his father.

The next five years for Hayato were kind of a blur. At first he wandered aimlessly for a while around his hometown and surrounding areas, disoriented and confused. He started feeling hungry, but he didn't want to resort to panhandling with all the other hobos on the street since he had heard Ida complain countless times about those "rotten, lazy urchins," so he shoplifted food instead.

He became so good at shoplifting that he decided to offer his services up to various mafia families, for a price. Hayato had a large rate of success in his thieving pursuits and became well-known in the mafia again – though this time as a thief and not a musician, and he was operating under a different name. (He was named after his father at birth and had the last name Fontanegra, but he ended up dropping his first name to go by his middle name, Hayato, and then adopted Lavina's last name, Gokudera, as his own.) After accidentally killing a man on one stealing mission, he figured he ought to offer himself up as a killer-for-hire as well.

He travelled around Europe aimlessly by foot, living mostly homeless, working for any family that would hire him, avoiding the authorities and anyone from the Fontanegra family who searched for him, and taking donations from any sucker who felt sorry for a child on the street and would let him stay at their home for a night. At 11, he chased down a pickpocket who stole the Ninth Vongola Boss' wallet. The Ninth was so grateful that he gave Hayato a position in the Vongola family and occasionally checked up on him and funneled him money. Hayato's been with the Vongola ever since.

Because he was mistreated and/or abandoned by anyone he'd ever loved or trusted, Hayato found it impossible to trust anybody and developed hatred of the world and of himself.

One day, the Ninth got a call from a Vongola-hired hitman named Reborn, who was training the next boss candidate over in Japan. Reborn wanted a freelance assassin who could scare the candidate straight. Hayato instantly came to the Ninth's mind. He sent Hayato to Japan to meet this candidate…

…And you know what happens next (;

Today, Hayato Gokudera lives alone in a small apartment in Namimori, in the same building as Basil and Rosemary, under the radar of his birth family. He is currently the second-in-command of the Vongola family and serves as the Storm Guardian, bodyguard and right-hand man of the Tenth Vongola Boss, Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada. Hayato and Tsuna consider each other best friends, and Hayato's devotion to Tsuna (who he so affectionately refers to as "The Tenth") is fierce and undying; he's famous in the mafia world as the mighty right-hand of the Vongola Tenth who will do literally anything for his boss' happiness, health and safety. Hayato is an expert in explosives, firearms and mid- to long-range weaponry. His creative use of explosives in fights has earned him the nickname "Smoking Bomb Hayato." He is a legitimate super-genius but attends high school as a formality, knowing that he's smarter than anyone else in Namimori High and therefore often feels extremely bored in class. He is an idol in all of his classes as all the guys want to _be_ him (not knowing how dark his life really is) and all the girls want to _be with_ him.

He is battling and trying to hide his insomniac inclinations, very severe Acid Reflux Disease (that would closely resemble Bulimia to someone who doesn't know him too well), various heart problems, and Bi-Polar II Disorder. He is nearsighted, but most people can't tell since he wears contacts almost every day. He is also trying to quit the smoking habit he has had since he was nine. Hayato has already been to rehab once to try and rid of his smoking addiction, anger issues and suicidal tendencies, and try to get his health under control, but it looks like he may have to return sometime soon. (Fun fact: despite his many vices, Hayato hasn't even drunk a drop of alcohol in his life, and likely never will. That's because he has been through too many bad situations involving alcoholics – between his stepmother and a doctor named Giuliano Shamal to whom Hayato is quite close.) He tries to repress the memories of years past and focus on his duties to the Vongola and, more importantly, to the Tenth. As far as Hayato is concerned, his life goal is already accomplished: to be the best damn right-hand man and friend to the Tenth that he can be.

0o.o0o.o0

**Next: The Tenth/Dame-Dame Tsuna. 8D **

**And no, I have not read the short novels. I kind of don't want to. Especially not after this. If I read that younger!Gokudera short novel I know I will have inaccuracies, and that will make me sad. So please, pretend the short novels do not exist. ^^' **

**Another thing, too: yes, Acid Reflux _can _do that pukey stuff to you. I know because I have a friend with that problem. **


	5. Tsuna

**OHMYGOSH MY BABY COUSIN IS SO CUUUUUUUUTE! :3**

**Here is the next installment of A Day in the Life. This chapter (Tsuna's) is the last of the pre-made ones. *is scared* Anyhow, unless more requests come in, here is the projected schedule for the upcoming schedules: **

**Spanner - 8/21; Shoichi Irie - 8/28; Giotto/Primo/Ieyatsu Sawada - 9/4; Ryohei Sasagawa - 9/11; Reborn - 9/18; Byakuran - 9/25; Colonnello - 10/2; Lal Mirch - 10/9; Alaude - 10/16; Daemon Spade - 10/23. **

**Once again, this is subject to change, but it still ought to give you a general idea of what is to come (: Big thank you to all those who reviewed/alerted/faved/read. **

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ish not mein. **

0o.o0o.o0

A Day in the Life of…

**Tsunayoshi Sawada!**

**The Day**

**6:34 am**  
>Awakens by either Lambo jumping on the bed or Mom yelling that breakfast is ready. Quickly realizes that he's overslept. Again.<p>

**6:35 – 6:42**  
>Panics. Somehow gets dressed and ready and shoves things into backpack in the process.<p>

**6:42 – 6:45**  
>Runs into the kitchen. Scarves down breakfast at lightning speed. Grabs the bento box Mom prepared for lunch. Walks out the front door to see all his friends waiting on the lawn. Quietly sulks and wonders why they must flock here every morning.<p>

**6:46 – 7:05**  
>Walks over to school in a roving gang of several other teens.<p>

**7:06 – 7:29**  
>Cleaning duty (Fridays) or just hangs out with friends (every other day.)<p>

**7:30**  
>Must be in homeroom by now (Class A.)<p>

**7:31 – 7:35**  
>Attendance and morning announcements should be now. But he always ignores them to finish conversations with friends anyway.<p>

**7:36 – 8:35  
><strong>Math teacher calls on him. He gets the answer _very_ wrong. Everyone laughs.

**8:36 – 9:35  
><strong>Lit class. Pretends to have finished last week's required reading.

**9:36 – 10:32  
><strong>Elective: peer counseling. Turns on listening skills.

**10:33 – 11:30  
><strong>Study hall. Tuesdays and Thursdays in the library, goofs off with Gokudera the whole time. Mondays and Fridays in the classroom, naps. Wednesdays in the commons, tries to actually work.

**11:31 am – 12:59 pm  
><strong>Lunch with everyone on the roof. This is probably the best time of the school day. Sometimes goes back home or to a little café to eat, and friends often tag along.

**1:00  
><strong>Realizes his pants have been on backwards all morning and wonders why no one said anything. Decides to make sure pants are put on correctly after PE (has to dress out.)

**1:01 – 1:30  
><strong>PE sucks, but at least Gokudera, Mukuro and Rosemary are there too, so he's not alone.

**1:31 – 2:30  
><strong>Science class. Wants to take notes but left notebook at home.

**2:31 – 3:30  
><strong>History class. Passes notes with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

**3:31 – 3:55  
><strong>Walks back home from school. Rarely participates in cleaning duty. Gokudera and Yamamoto walk back with him if Yamamoto doesn't have baseball practice, along with Haru sometimes, and occasionally another person.

**3:56 – 6:00  
><strong>Sits up in his room with Gokudera and Yamamoto (unless Yamamoto has baseball practice, plus Haru is there about 50% of the time) for homework help. Gokudera patiently talks Tsuna and Yamamoto through the homework; Haru challenges Gokudera's logic at every move even though he's always right; for some reason, Yamamoto understands it by the first time, but Tsuna takes longer and ends up feeling stupid after not getting the information through his head with _three different people _telling him how to do it. Annoying mom keeps bringing up snacks and asking how they're doing. But once the homework is done, the four/three/two of them play videogames. Yamamoto almost always leaves by 5:00.

**6:01 – 6:45  
><strong>Wonders why his place is the unofficial hotspot and why people come over uninvited as everyone floods into the house for food.

**6:46 – 7:00  
><strong>Listens to mother complain about ungratefulness as friends stay late to help clean up after the big dinner. Is forced to play with Lambo and I-Pin.

**7:00  
><strong>If Gokudera isn't getting ready to head home by now, he's probably going to stay the night. He decides to sleep over on a whim, since it will be dark outside pretty soon. This happens about once a week. Gokudera will just sleep on Tsuna's bedroom floor. Tsuna sometimes forgets Gokudera's there trips over him in the middle of the night.

**7:01 – 9:30  
><strong>Receives and replies to several text messages from friends. Second in line in the house to bathe, first if Dad isn't around. Enjoys the quiet privacy of the bathroom. Also does the dreaded Vongola work. Rosemary usually schedules phone conferences for around 8:00, if there are any.

**9:31  
><strong>Mom tells him to go to bed. Reluctantly goes upstairs to his bedroom.

**9:32 – 9:55  
><strong>Plays with fire. **(A/N: Basically put, Tsuna has become a bit of a pyromaniac with his DW Flames. He experiments with them, is mesmerized by them, plain wants to just hold them in his hand and tease the sparks licking at his fingertips. _Holy carp, another fic idea! :D :D :D I'm such a tard.) _**

**9:56 – 10:00  
><strong>Writes in diary. (A habit Reborn forced him to start about three years ago, though he's actually grown to enjoy it.)

**10:01  
><strong>Gets in bed.

**10:02 – 10:04  
><strong>Lies in bed with covers pulled up to chin. Stares at the ceiling. The lights are off.

**10:05  
><strong>Gets back out of bed. Thinks he heard a noise outside.

**10:06 – 10:25  
><strong>Calls Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, Gokudera or Basil, nervous and paranoid. It takes 20 minutes to calm down. Sometimes gets an answer right away, other times has to go through entire contacts list. Oftentimes interrupts friends' sleep or other activities.

**10:26 – 10:43 pm  
><strong>Goes back to bed. Falls asleep with a sense of relief, knowing that his friends will protect him need be. Dreams through the night about friends and family – some dreams are good, some are bad.

_Repeat. _

**The Life**

Giovanetta Neri was the niece of the Vongola's Ninth Boss, Timoteo. Like everyone else in the family, Giovanetta worked with the mafia under the Vongola name. She was one of the most successful assassins in Vongola history. However, her life took a turn when a mission in Japan went horribly wrong. She got a concussion, which gave her amnesia. Concerned for his wife's sister's only daughter, Timoteo asked his young Outside Advisor and leader of the CEDEF Organization, a man named Iemitsu Sawada, to take care of Giovanetta until she got her memory back. Unfortunately, though, she never did.

While trying to help Giovanetta build a new life as the innocent Nana from Namimori, Japan who had never been in the mafia, Iemitsu fell for the woman, and they married after three years. Nana became pregnant with their first and only child, a boy, two years later, and Nana had her heart set on travelling to Italy to have the child, since she had "never been, and it seems like a beautiful place." **(A/N: But you **_**have**_** been, woman. You're Italian. You just don't know it. *facepalm*) **

Tsunayoshi Sawada, named after a Tokugawa emperor of Japan, was born on October 14 in Naples. Iemitsu came and went throughout Tsuna's childhood as he was trying to raise a family while keeping his mafia ties a secret from his wife and young son. Tsuna had a fairly uneventful childhood. He was an overemotional child who tended to get frightened and upset very easily. It was difficult for young Tsuna to make friends. He was often targeted by bullies for his cry-baby-ish behavior and small stature.

Even when Tsuna was at a young age, Timoteo sensed that his Outside Advisor's son would become the great and powerful Tenth Vongola Boss someday. However, he respected Iemitsu's wishes to keep the family out of the mafia if at all possible, and set up several successors in place before Tsuna.

(Of course, those successors died, and the day Reborn showed up at Tsuna's house, all plans for secrecy were shot to hell. And so was Tsuna! ;D)

Tsuna has been the boss of the Vongola family for approximately a year now. He is the youngest and absolute strongest boss or Sky Guardian in Vongola history. In the short amount of time he has been boss, he has doubled the profits of the family, established friendly relations with the majority of former enemies, and seated the Vongola at the top of the mafia when it comes to influence, strength and technology. He is feared and respected, famous all over the mafia world as the empathetic boss nicknamed "No-Good Tsuna" who can defeat anyone in a fight with his overwhelming Dying Will power – but will opt out most of the time in favor of keeping peace. Tsuna's best friend, Hayato Gokudera, is his second-in-command and right-hand man, and Tsuna's adoptive Italian brother, Basil, is his Outside Advisor. Also, Tsuna's Guardians are Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto, Ryohei Sasagawa, Lambo Bovino, Kyoya Hibari, and Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro. They serve as his body-guards and as top members of the Vongola. Tsuna lives in a house in Namimori, Japan with his parents, Lambo, Hayato's older sister Bianchi, a boy named Fuuta and a girl named I-Pin. He's enamored with a girl in his class named Kyoko Sasagawa, who is Ryohei's younger sister, though he does not know whether Kyoko returns the feelings.

He cares for his family and friends above all else and would die for their safety. He considers himself to be nothing without them. However, as much as he fits well into his mafia position, he has vowed to someday destroy the Vongola. Everyone wonders whether he's serious about that or not – and, honestly, so does he.

0o.o0o.o0

**Have any of you read the fic "Scacchic" by xXxShiniXKazexXx? You should. It's freaking awesome. I'll tell ya, it changed my viewpoint on Tsuna forever. 0.o But just a disclaimer: I did not write it; nor use any ideas from it in this chapter of this fic. At least, I didn't do so on purpose. There, I just avoided a potential ff lawsuit! **


	6. Spanner

… **:P**

**Here's the next chapter. I don't own KHR. And thank you to reviewers and stuff. Yada, yada. **

0o.o0o.o0

A Day in the Life of…

**Spanner! **

**The Day**

**1:30 am  
><strong>Wakes up. Removes his nightcap. From the cardboard box by the bed, blindly grabs a lollipop and sticks it in his mouth.

**1:31 – 1:32  
><strong>Changes out of pajamas into favorite green jumpsuit.

**1:33 – 4:45  
><strong>Either moderates on thescienceforum. com (Username: lolliSPANNERpop) or works on his current inventions, whatever they are. A spare pair of contacts for Tsuna, an AI-equipped Mini Mosca, a pair of arm-mounted cannons…

**4:46 – 5:05  
><strong>Showers in the guest bathroom, out of the way of everyone else in the family. Puts on school uniform. So on and so on. (Why does no one ever think to use this bathroom? They just fight over the other three anyway.)

**5:06 – 5:07  
><strong>Goes to the kitchen. Grabs cereal, milk, a spoon and a bowl. Ducks in and out as soon as possible.

**5:08 – 5:30  
><strong>Eats breakfast alone back in his bedroom/the basement.

**5:31 – 5:50  
><strong>Waits around while the rest of his siblings get ready to go to school.

**5:51 – 6:10  
><strong>Makes his way to school. Usually takes the city bus.

**6:11 – 6:20  
><strong>Returns the books he read last week to the school library. Converses with the librarian. Takes out one or two more books based on her recommendation.

**6:21 – 6:25  
><strong>Takes the back halls to first period.

**6:26 – 6:59  
><strong>Sits around in first period classroom to read or finish homework.

**7:00 – 8:00  
><strong>The first class period of the day is his favorite: math class.

**8:01 – 8:05  
><strong>Passing time. Has to hurry to the other end of the school.

**8:06 – 9:05  
><strong>Fine arts class. The teacher scolds him for not opening his mind, instead making all his music sound like techno, all his art based on metal and robots.

**9:06 – 9:10  
><strong>Passing time.

**9:11 – 10:10  
><strong>Linguistics class – he _rocks _at Classical Greek.

**10:11 – 10:15  
><strong>Passing time.

**10:16 – 11:15  
><strong>World history class. Ugh. 

**11:16 – 11:20  
><strong>Passing time. Bullies lurk in the area between the world history classroom and the next, so he is forced to take back ways to avoid them.

**11:21 am – 12:20 pm  
><strong>General sciences class. Even with genius-level intelligence, still can't remember the difference between mitosis and meiosis.

**12:21 – 1:00  
><strong>Lunch period. More often than not, eats out in the courtyard with some block-class buddies. Agapito mooches off others' lunches, Matteo gets stung by a bee, and Lorenzo and Sofia argue over the relevance of Einstein's Theory of Relativity to soccer game odds. Typical shenanigans.

**1:01 – 1:05  
><strong>Passing time.

**1:06 – 3:00  
><strong>Afternoons at school are for block classes. Specifically, for Spanner, the block technical science class. Signore Nespola really knows this field, and Spanner is his favorite student. Thus he gets away with anything – even straying from the actual lesson to work on his own projects or, if he wants, nap. Having the top grades in the class does come with perks :)

**3:01 – 3:07  
><strong>Bullies find him after school. The treatments vary: swirlies, wet willies, wedgies or just plain getting beaten up.

**3:08  
><strong>Skylar finds out, and he's pissed.

**3:09 – 3:16  
><strong>Watches said bullies get their asses handed to them by Skylar. (Watch who you're messing with – especially when this nerd's older brother is the most infamous delinquent in the school, haha!)

**3:17 – 3:24  
><strong>Runs down the road with Skylar to escape being caught and get on the public bus before it drives off. If they don't get to it now, they'll either have to walk all the way home or wait another two hours at this stop.

**3:25  
><strong>Thanks Skylar profusely.

**3:26  
><strong>"Don't mention it, bro."

**3:27 – 3:40  
><strong>Sidney treats his wounds. If Dad found out he got beat up again…

**3:41 – 3:43  
><strong>Gets off the bus at the stop at the front of his subdivision. Drops backpack in the road. Practically risks his life to get it back. **(A/N: Damn, Spanner seems like an even bigger loser than Tsuna! But at least Spanner actually has some sort of talent.) **

**3:44 – 3:55  
><strong>Walks the rest of the way home. Listens to Sandy babble on about her day.

**3:56 – 5:45  
><strong>Immediately retreats to the basement. Takes a much-needed nap.

**5:46 – 6:25  
><strong>Gets called up to family dinner, which would be more enjoyable if Mum could cook.

**6:26 – 6:50  
><strong>Enters into a heated argument with father.

**6:51  
><strong>Storms back down into the basement.

**6:52 – 7:10  
><strong>Skylar follows, offers some pot to calm down. They smoke together. Talks of all his hopes and dreams, especially the ones no one else will accept, as Skylar just listens. **(A/N: Oh snap! You're a bad boy, Spanner. Smoking marijuana. Tsk-tsk.) **

**7:11 – 7:23  
><strong>Skylar leaves. The room is cleared of the suspicious smell using the air purifier Spanner made himself a couple years back, when he first started his drug habit. Also has a special all-clearing washer-dryer set for his uniform, and shower soap that knows no sins.

**7:24  
><strong>Shadley opens the bedroom door tentatively. "Dad wants to see you."

**7:25 – 7:28  
><strong>The father apologizes for the fight earlier. They hug awkwardly to make up.

**7:29 – 7:53  
><strong>Heads back down to the basement. Skypes Shoichi. Help each other out with homework and talk about current projects. Gets briefed on Vongola happenings too.

**7:54 – 7:59  
><strong>Updates blog.

**8:00  
><strong>Computer shuts down due to parental block.

**8:01  
><strong>No problem, just restarts it.

**8:02  
><strong>Wonders how his old-fashioned parents could have figured out his Linux system, anyway.

**8:03 – 8:06  
><strong>Has to retype the entire blog post.

**8:07 – 8:30  
><strong>Continues work on his project from that morning.

**8:31  
><strong>Figures it's time to hit the sack. Climbs into bed. Turns off standing lamp.

**8:32  
><strong>Mentally cursing the lack of air circulation and insulation in the basement, pulls the covers up to his chin.

**8:33 – 8:45  
><strong>Falls asleep.

_Repeat. _

**The Life**

When Peter Goffe was forced to move abroad for work, his family found that it didn't fit in Italy. People in the neighborhood always complained about that strange Goffe family from England, with the seven unruly kids who, despite their individual differences, stuck together like a close-knit gang and roved about the town like they owned it. The worst part was that they were almost indistinguishable from one another. It was just a sea of curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

Sadie was the eldest child, and had a typical personality of one at that – overbearing and bossy. She was a very beautiful girl who unofficially represented her siblings in any situation. Skylar was protective of his family. He loved England dearly; when he was forced to move, he began to act out, even getting held back in high school one year for bad behavior. Sidney and Shadley were twins, a girl and a boy respectively, and they stuck together like glue. Sidney had always aspired to be a doctor, and was just the type: compassionate and quick-witted. Shadley was more of a musician type. The twins shared a bedroom in Italy, and Shadley's side was covered in band posters and decorative instruments. Scottie was a curious little guy who loved animals, especially insects. He used to catch anything he could find that was tiny and six-legged and keep it in a jar in the freezer. Sandy, the youngest by far, looked up to her siblings very much. She was a sweet, happy-go-lucky girl.

So as a middle child situated between the twins and Scottie, Sebastian often felt forgotten, even by his partners in crime, his brothers and sisters. When the family first arrived at the house in Italy and the children were calling rooms, Sebastian didn't speak up and was thusly forced to be the one child who didn't get a bedroom, but slept in the basement.

Isolated and aching for his old home in England, Sebastian lived solely in the basement. At first he didn't like it much down there alone, but he found a way to make it hospitable: he wired the basement for electricity and installed a lamp, dragged in his own dresser, desk and bookshelf, and piled up a couple of mattresses in the corner.

It was when his parents got him a computer for Christmas that it all started.

He met several inventors and engineers through chat rooms on the Internet and began associating with them. He started conducting his own experiments and building his own machines. He became a tech expert. His workshop in the basement worked 24/7. He insisted others call him "Spanner," his online nickname, a synonym for wrench.

Spanner developed a sweet tooth when he started running on sugar energy for all-nighter projects; that drove him to start making his own lollipops. He also started considering his robots to be his best friends.

His father was fearful of his son's new hobby and worried about the boy's sanity, so he frequently expressed his disapproval of Spanner's inventing and engineering and hours and hours on the computer. This, of course, spurred daily arguments between the two. Spanner would promise every day that he would try to act more normally. He never did though.

But who needed that man? He had his machines, his gears and microchips and buttons and lights and whirring things. That was all that mattered.

Spanner one day woke up to find that he had memories of a man named Shoichi Irie, a mafia family called the Millefiore, and a bunch of kids from the Vongola…

He was contacted by Shoichi a year ago, and has since then been working secretly with the Vongola family (only telling his older brother Skylar, with whom Spanner is extremely close), developing offensive and defensive technologies for the family. He informed his new friends in Japan that he would be arriving soon, but even after a year he's still working to convince his parents of letting him study abroad in Japan for a while. His dad says, "Not until you're not a freak." He's been diligently researching Japanese customs and other things, and is quite fascinated by the country and its culture.

Skylar, who is also at odds with Peter, their father, smoked pot to mellow out his temper enough to deal with the man. He figured that his favorite sibling, Spanner, might need it too, so he started the boy on the nasty habit too. Spanner finds that he can relax and actually concentrate better when he is high.

0o.o0o.o0

**Yes, I am a firm believer in the "Spanner is British" theory. I mean, come on. We need an awesome British person in KHR. Don't you agree? **

**Oh and I checked: marijuana is illegal in Italy. To the extreme. **

**Sorry for the fail bio. I'll try to do better next time. **

**Next chapter is Sho-chan. **


End file.
